gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:ZacPac
Hi, Grand Theft Auto Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Chiliad Challenge. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Gta psp player (Diskussion) 17:24, 2. Jan. 2010 Sonderzeichen Wie gibt man Sonderzeichen z.b † im Editor ein? Gtaspieler 14:47, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Alt + 0134, biaaaatch †††† Christoph 15:09, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) entweder so oder du gehst in die codeansicht dann siehst du dort ein "+" wo drüber mehr steht ---> anklicken und dann kannst du die sonderzeichen auswählen ;) ZacPac 16:44, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke Komsch in den Chat? Gtaspieler 19:26, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ganz schön spät fällt dir das ein... so oft bin ich hier auch nicht online ;) ZacPac 22:52, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) WTF?! Ich bin kein Chat-Moderator mehr??? Gtaspieler 14:59, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Newsmeldungen Find ich ja geil :) Hätt nicht gedacht dass sich jemand meine Seite reinzieht. Chris 19:32, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Newsmeldungen 2 Wann kommen jetzt eigentlich die neuen Newsmeldungen von Dir? Wenn du es jeden Monat machen würdest, wäre heute ja eine erschienen oder? Ich freu mich jedenfalls drauf :) Chris 19:32, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) GTA IV Danke! Ich werde mal gucken. Gta4Gamer 08:20, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Frohe Ostern!!! ::Wie viel kostet eigentlich GTA IV jetzt, hier in Deutschland? Frohe Ostern!! MFG GTA SA FAN 09:29, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Rechtschreibung SanAndreasPTMG Nimm’s ihm nicht übel, er kommt aus dem Kosovo oder so und hat sich die deutsche Sprache selber beigebracht. Zaibatsu 20:52, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ist schon in Ordnung. Aber SanAndreasPTMG hat überhaupt nix damit zu tun ich glaub das hat VoodooDriver geschrieben. ZacPac 20:58, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ah, tut mir leid, ich verwechsle die beiden immer, weil die eine ähnliche Ortografie haben. Hab manchmal schon gedacht, dass sie ein und derselbe sind oder VoodooDriver ein Freund von SanAndreasPTMG ist. Na ja... Zaibatsu 15:29, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ~ Name du ich glaube dich hats jetzt auch erwischt. dein vorname ist irgendwie komisch... Fabize 12:52, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Sorry... Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, aber ich habe (noch) keine Adminrechte. Das Doofe ist auch, dass die Admins (Zaibatsu, Homie, gta psp player) in letzter Zeit superselten online sind. Ich kann dir leider nicht helfen, sorry nochmal. Ziani15 17:35, 19. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hoffe ich auch, dass die bald wieder da sind. Zaibatsu kommt ja manchmal noch, aber die drei anderen (Fünftes Rad ja auch noch :D) eigentlich gar nicht mehr. Ich hasse den Natan Virus!! -.- Ziani15 18:09, 19. Mai 2010 (UTC) Two and a half men Wiki Das kann ich machen ZacPac. Schick mir nur mal die Seite von die Gastauftritte. MFG GTA SA FAN 14:57, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::THX ZacPac. MFG GTA SA FAN 15:03, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Erledigt. Ist es jetzt so besser? MFG GTA SA FAN 15:23, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Bitte ZacPach. Die sieht sehr gut aus. MFG GTA SA FAN 15:38, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Schiesserei in Störmede Moin, Jo, gestern um 15:00 Uhr wurden 2 Ausländer erschossen. Sie wurden aus ein dunkeln blauen Polo erschossen, die toten sollen ca. 30 Jahre alt sein. Das wurde gestern auf RTL bei Exclusiv oder wie das um 18:00 Uhr heißt und auf WDR bei Aktuelle Stunde und Lokalzeit OWL gezeigt. MFG GTA SA FAN 09:00, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Moin, :bitte, bitte. :MFG GTA SA FAN 14:57, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Farbe Alter, änder mal die Farbe von deiner Diskussionsseite, da kriegt man ja Augenkrebs. :D Ziani15 Diskussion 17:34, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ach, mal sehen wenn mir noch ein Farbcode gefällt dann werde ich die Seite ändern. Aber ansonsten dachte ich, ich mach mal eine neue Farbe, nicht nur dieses Goldgelb, welches einige von uns haben. Außerdem probier ich so einige Kleinigkeiten wie Farben ändern oder Babel-Vorlagen benutzen, sehr gerne aus. :) ZacPac 05:28, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Alles klar. ^^ Ziani15 Diskussion 20:36, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :In Sachen Babel-Vorlagen bin ich dein Mann ;) :Falls dir noch eine Vorlage fehlt, ich mache sie :D : Hinweis Danke für den Hinweis auf meiner Diskussionsseite wegen der Bearbeitung an meiner Benutzerseite. Ich habe die entsprechenden Stellen rückgängig gemacht. 12:26, 25. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :D Das mit dem Alter hat einen ganz einfachen Grund: Da ich zurzeit fast ausschließlich im RDR-Wiki anzutreffen bin und nur noch selten hier vorbei schaue, aktualisiere ich dies kaum. Da steht ja auch noch, das ich mich auf RDR freue, auch wenn's schon seit ungefähr 4 Monaten auf dem Markt ist. ^^ Kann ich ja bald mal ändern. Ziani15 Diskussion 23:07, 25. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja, das Spiel ist echt super. Ich finde, das ist besser als IV, da man viel mehr entdecken kann. Die Umsetzung mit den Tieren, Charakteren (RDR: 270 Stück, GTA IV: 232 Stück!) und so ist perfekt, ich kann's nur empfehlen. Ziani15 Diskussion 23:19, 25. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Niko bellic halber kroate?? Niko Belic' halber kroate. Das glaubst wohl selbst nicht. Wennst gerne schwachsinn schreiben möchtest,dann melde dich am besten aufner anderen seite an junge und schreib dort dein mist hin!.. Niko bellic ist serbe also akzeptiere es bitte und schreib keinen unnötigen schwachsinn mehr danke. Mfg centurion YouTube-Konto hi, sorry das ich hier schreibe aber ich wollte dir nur mitteilen das ich SanAndreasPTMG aus youtube bin (SanAndreasPTMG 19:17, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC)) achja hab dich da abonniert RE: Kategorien ^^ Ich versuche nun mal, alles in die Kategorien zu packen, wo es auch rein gehört. Soll das ganze für die Leser vereinfachen, wenn Sie z. B. nach einem bestimmten TRiaden suchen, aber vergessen haben wie er heißt. Colis 07:27, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Naja, danke für's Kompliment :D --Colis 16:36, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) 7500. Bearbeitung Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ZacPac ;) Da kam ich wohl einen zu spät, was bearbeite ich auch so lange den Artikel „Paper Trail“^^ Na ja, den 8000. hole ich mir :P PS: Wo kann man die Bearbeitungen sehen? Ich bin zu faul zum Suchen -.- Zaibatsu 21:35, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke aber, ich muss dich gleich mal korrigieren :D Nicht die 7500 hab ich gemacht, sondern die 75.000^^ ;) Soweit ich weiß kann das niemand sehen... das System das hinter den Auszeichnungen steckt, zählt es mit. Deswegen heißt es ja glückliche Punktlandung :D Ich habe die Nachricht bekommen dass ich soeben das Werk vollbracht habe und die 75.000 Bearbeitung gemacht habe. ZacPac 21:52, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC) Nachtrag: eine ähnliche Dikussion gabs neulich schon hier: Glückliche Punktlandung ZacPac 21:54, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Ja, die 7500. Bearbeitung bei 7600 Artikeln ergibt auch irgendwie keinen Sinn^^ Danke für den Link. Zaibatsu 18:36, 11. Mai 2012 (UTC) GTA-Projekt Hallo Kollege! Ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel, dass ich noch mal ein bisschen Werbung in eigener Sache mache und auf meinen letzten Blog beziehungweise mein neuestes Projekt verweisen. Und jeder zusätzliche Teilnehmer wäre ein Gewinn für das Projekt und letztendlich auch für das Wiki. Ich gebe bekanntlich in meinen nächsten Blogs ein Best Of von euren verrücktesten Geschichten aus dem GTA-Straßenverkehr heraus und würde mich freuen, wenn du dich da noch dran beteiligst und mir deine Story schickst. Details findest du hier. Ich bin gespannt auf deine Stories, es dürfen gern auch mehrere sein! Veröffentlichungen sind garantiert! Es grüßt Peter 19:42, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC)